


The Dragonborn Comes? The Dragonborn Came.

by pierceplotholes



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bard Song, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierceplotholes/pseuds/pierceplotholes
Summary: Sequel to in game "The Dragonborn Comes"I love the bard songs in Skyrim, and decided to make my own. Wrote this a number of months ago and might feature it in a fic I've been working on, so I figured I'd lay claim to it beforehand. I'm pretty proud of it, even if a couple lines are a tad choppy. Hope you like it too~





	The Dragonborn Comes? The Dragonborn Came.

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually a pretty high tempo song good luck if you wanna try and read it out loud haha

They say it’s the soul of a dragon  
that gives them the voice of the sky  
The flesh of a man, that hides their true pow’r  
from simple folk like you and I

Sons and daughter of Akatosh,  
their brethren is our one true foe  
Sent by their father to their brethren slay,  
a legend that we all well know

I bring you a tale of wonder  
I bring you a tale of death  
I bring you a tale of dragons and fire  
By the Divines! I’m out of breath!

So we have all heard the legend  
but what one of us saw the signs?  
We heard the old song, the Dragonborn comes!  
Might as well have been empty lines

The Dragonborn comes! The Dragonborn _came_  
They shook Tamriel with their voice  
Our hero was here, and what did we do?  
I tell you there was no rejoice

We saw them shout, we saw them fight,  
we saw them solve every conflict  
What else could they do, to all of us prove  
they were the one Akatosh picked?

I bring you a tale of wonder  
I bring you a tale of death  
I bring you a tale of dragons and fire  
By the Divines! I’m out of breath!

Remember the city Helgen?  
Remember the city that burned?  
Remember the dragon that razed a town  
and the dragon from a man turned?

Nobody believed the stories  
‘til they were presented with coals  
Our doomsday is near, that Dragon is here!  
Alduin, consumer of souls!

But somebody heard the calling  
to take up the challenge and fight  
Consumer of Dov, ‘gainst Eater of Worlds  
they fought against wings black as night

I bring you a tale of wonder  
I bring you a tale of death  
I bring you a tale of dragons and fire  
Of mortals wielding dovah breath

Powered by the souls of dragons  
They released the almighty Shout  
And down went the beast! Alduin’s deceased!  
With a warrior’s mighty clout!

From Sovngarde they returned  
in a blaze of glory and fire  
The Dovahkiin reeked of blood and the smoke  
of the curs’ed World Eater’s pyre!

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced the fact that nobody seems to treat you differently than any other schmuck other than the occasional "hoLY SHIT IT DOVAHKIIN!!"


End file.
